


Monster

by evanescentdawn



Series: Elric Brothers [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Angst, Blood Drinking, Gen, Guilt, Self-Hatred, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Al wishes that he could stop—but hecan’t—has tried twice and only made everything worse.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Series: Elric Brothers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Vampire!Al AU





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. Things you said when I was crying

Al hates how, “Sorry,” is all he can say when he bites into Ed’s neck and drinks his blood up, hungrily, unable to _stop_. Like some monster.

Ed’s fingers are in his hair, tender and soft and nothing that he deserves. He wishes that he could stop—but he _can’t_ —has tried twice and only made everything worse.

Ed doesn’t say anything, just presses back against the wall and bares his neck for him. And that shouldn’t make him shiver in anticipation, make his stomach curl in want. But it does, and he hates it.

(Ed doesn’t say anything and he knows the exact reason why. He tried once, to whisper reassurance and sweet words but his voice came out broken and full of gasps, _pained_ gasps—no matter how much Ed was insisting it _wasn’t_ —and since then, Ed didn’t speak anymore. But Al could hear his voice, imagine it and hated himself for ever second that he drinks Ed’s blood and doesn’t stop and _loves_ the taste.)

His eyes burn and he’s unable to stop the tears that fall.

Ed’s immediate shifts, pulling him into his lap and into a hug and Al sinks into it, hating himself even more.

_Sorry, sorry, sorry,_ he gasps against his skin and the delicious blood that sings to him, and Ed tightens his arms, doesn’t stay anything.

It’s so much worse than Ed would say something—even his pained voice that tried and failed to be reassuring.

This silence suffocating, wrapping thorny vines around throat, making the words fall out in his word, broken and choked-up.

He wants to hear his brother’s voice—just _anything_.

This silence feels like judgement, like he’s something wrong and he is, isn’t it?

A monster that leeches off his own brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire AU!! The POSSIBLIES. Also, I have so much Al feels, oh gosh. ; ; 
> 
> And as always, thanks so much for reading! *grins* You’re an absolute gem! ♥️♥️


End file.
